To Be With You
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Modern AU] Gray is on vacation with his family in London and one day when they're visiting the nearest beach for the day, he receives a very life changing surprise from his boyfriend, Lyon. [Fluffy oneshot, little bit of angst I guess, please read and review!] Happy Valentine's Day!


**Just thought I'd shove out a small Lyoray ficlet for Valentine's Day ^_^ I normally hate Valentine's and this year was no different, if not slight worse, but it's been fairly okay today**

* * *

Gray laid on his bed in his room, an arm draped lazily over his eyes. He sighed heavily before turning on his side and picking up the photo frame that sat on his bedside table. The one of him and Lyon together on the pier at the fairground that had been going on near the beach last year. He remembered every detail of that day.

This year, however, Lyon wasn't even in the country. And Gray would've gladly preferred it if his lover was just out of town rather than in a completely different timezone. It also didn't help that his own family had decided to go to another country too for a small holiday before his parents had to go back to work.

Gray was off school for the week and two weekends for half-term. And Valentine's was usually a day he looked forward to since it fell during the school break. It meant he could spend the entire day with Lyon instead of only seeing him now and then because of their different classes. Lyon and Gray did have some classes together, but not many. They mainly saw each other for the longest during break, lunch and after school since even if they had the same class, they were usually sat far away from one another due to seating plans.

Gray was with his parents, aunt and cousin in London. While Lyon and his parents were in California.

 _I bet he's happy... Heck, I wonder if he even misses me at all right now..._ Gray wondered as he stared at the photo. He sighed and put it back in it's place just as his cousin, Ultear, came barging into his room. _Oh great..._

"Yo, cous, your dad says to get up and come join us" the slightly younger teen said, hands on her hips. Gray briefly looked over her appearance; a loose sky blue crop-top and were those denim shorts even shorter than the last time he'd seen her wear some? The girl tutted impatiently and turned her back on him, heading back toward the door. "We're going to the beach and we'll leave without ya if ya don't stop swooning over that pretty boy of yours and get in gear!" She gave him a mocking smile before fully leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind herself.

 _Yeah...I bet in California, Lyon's having a much better time than me..._

* * *

Gray dressed himself into a purple Hawaiian shirt and casual black shorts, grabbing his phone and shoving it in a pocket as he walked downstairs to meet up with his family. He didn't really want to go, but he didn't have much of a choice. It was either to at least pretend to enjoy himself, or to lay about sulking and missing the love of his life.

"You're actually joining us? There really is a God after all" Silver chuckled, earning a half-hearted glare from his son. "Well since everyone's here, let's get going before the sun goes in and the rain comes back".

Gray said nothing and just followed his relatives out to their rental car, climbing in the back seat with his aunt Ur between him and Ultear. He rested his cheek in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the inner door, and stared out the window with no particular interest. All he wanted was to go home or someone get to California and find Lyon. Neither of which were happening any time soon.

* * *

The day passed by slowly and Gray eventually managed to have permission to wander on his own. He found himself at the end of a pier and was instantly reminded of last year. He rested his arms flat on the wooden railing that stopped him from walking into the sea and sighed sadly. He'd been faking a smile practically the entire time they'd been here and it had begun to hurt.

He pulled out his phone, surprised to find a decent signal, and began scrolling through the many pictures he and Lyon had taken together. Suddenly he was interrupted by a phone call. He answered it without fully checking the Caller ID. "Hello...?"

"Gray?" That voice. That was a voice he'd been longing to hear!

"Lyon?!" he exclaimed, surprised yet extremely happy to hear from him. "W-Why are you calling me? Isn't this costing one of us quite a bit of credit?"

"Well, perhaps, but that doesn't matter. I have a surprise for you".

"You know I hate surprises..." Gray groaned lightly, and suddenly it seemed like Lyon's voice was clearer than ever.

"Oh? Then I suppose you'll hate what's standing right behind you?"

"What...?" Gray slowly turned around and his eyes widened, tears gathering joyfully in the corners. There, Lyon stood casually behind him. The love of his life ended their call and shoved his phone into his pocket, walking over to Gray and taking his phone from him to end the dead sounding dial tone and tucking Gray's phone into the boy's pocket. Gray then threw himself at Lyon, wrapping his arms around his neck and clinging to him desperately. "What are you doing here?! How did you even get here?! You're meant to be all the way in California, aren't you?!"

"I was, for a bit. But then someone contacted me and said you weren't yourself, so I flew over to see for myself what the problem was". Lyon wrapped his arms around Gray's waist, swaying with him gently.

"I've just really missed you...I-I thought I wouldn't get to see you for this year..." Gray sniffled as he buried his face in the crook of Lyon's neck. The other's embrace was warm and comforting. It soothed him and eased his current trembling although his heart still pounded against his ribcage in pure happiness.

"I've missed you too" Lyon replied softly, kissing his head as he pulled away from his boyfriend a little bit. "But, I have something I want to ask you, no- _need_ to ask you. I know I'll only regret it if I don't".

"Lyon, what do you-" Gray cut himself off as Lyon dropped onto one knee and took his hand firmly, the other hand reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. "Lyon...are you...?"

"Gray, you've made me one of the happiest, if not the most happiest, person alive. You've given me the strength I've needed when I've needed it. You've been there whenever I've needed you. I don't think I could love you any more than I do now. And so, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you to always be by my side. You've made me so happy in all the time I've known you and been with you, so let me give you that in return. Gray Fullbuster...will you marry me?"

Gray smiled shakily as tears streamed down his cheeks. He nodded his head. "Yes...yes, of course I will!" He quickly pulled Lyon up and let the other teen pick him up like a bride. He cupped Lyon's face and kissed him with as much love he could muster up before wrapping his arms around his neck securely. Not that Lyon would drop him or anything. There was suddenly applause from behind the two and they both looked over Lyon's shoulder to see it was Gray's family.

His mother and aunt Ur were trying not to cry at the beautiful scene. His father was giving nods of approval. Ultear looked like she was going to throw up at any moment.

Gray heard Lyon whisper in his ear before he felt the other's lips claim his own, making him shut his eyes in bliss before they rested their forehead against one another. Gray couldn't wait until he got out of high school. Because then, he could move into their own place and perhaps go to College and finally get away from his family for more time than he could ask for. But more importantly, he would be able to marry the man of his wildest dreams and spend the rest of their lives together.

Yes, there was nothing more he could ever want than that.


End file.
